blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 04: A Cold Introduction
After deciding on who will be pairing up. Flamme decided it was best that the four stay for the evening. Matt was busy in his bedroom for his stay in Mizuha. Ventus, being his sloth-like self, was already sound asleep. Wearing earplugs as if not to interrupt his sleep with noise. Suddenly Matt's tablet blared off with a call from someone. Naturally he answered it. A silver haired woman appeared on the tablet screen, her amber eyes gazing through the camera. ???: Is this thing on? Hello?? Matt: I can hear you, Caliber. Caliber: Good, it got through! Where are you? Mom and dad haven't told me about your progress yet! Matt: 22nd city of Mizuha Caliber: So essentially the sticks? That's pretty far out from Yabiko! Matt: I know, but I got some action going on. Though I wish I had a Siamese cat Caliber: I see, what kind of action? Is the MOR there? Anyone we know? Matt: Not yet, but the MOR is involved with this project I'm tracking down. Caliber: Wow, that's good to know. I'll tell the others later. Meet any new friends? Matt: Four friends and a.... *looks around! before returning to the tablet screen* begrudging acquaintance. Caliber: I see... Well, I'll be sure to tell the others you're all right. Though I doubt they really care about you since you've essentially faded into obscurity. Matt quickly laughed dryly Matt: ...that's kinda hurtful. Caliber: Just teasing, little brother. So what's it like not having someone on your ass? I honestly feel great not having them watching our every move. Though I really like my current training regiment. Matt: Best feeling in the world, but if 'he' shows up, this conversation never leaves Mizuha or Yabiko, got it? Caliber: Crystal clear! By the way, mind if I ask who you met? Tokatsu soon entered the room, taking note of Matt he tries to get his attention Tokatsu: Child, you should be getting rest soon. I don't want you being in my way. Matt: I'm a merc. Tokatsu, not a child! Caliber: Talking to a friend of yours? Tokatsu: Friend? We're hardly 'friends'... Caliber: So you're the begrudging acquaintance Tokatsu sighs as he grabs the tablet, his red eyes staring at Caliber, who understandably tries to get his attention. Caliber: ....Hey it may be a video chat but my eyes are up here buddy. Tokatsu: Heh, my apologies. You look quite beautiful miss.... Caliber: Caliber. Caliber Maragi, nice to meet you... Tokatsu was it? Tokatsu: Yes. I normally don't get along with humans well, but your brother is quite determined... Matt: Tokatsu you better not be sweet talking my sister over there! Caliber: Heh, just hope that a pack of wolves don't find you. Or our mentor Ame. He has a tendency to chew out naughty perverted boys. Tokatsu: Heh, I'll be sure to know that... It's a pleasure seeing you but we really need to get some rest. Tokatsu quickly ended the call, with a mischievous smirk he hands Matt the tablet. Tokatsu: She's quite a beauty. Matt: Yeah, she gets that a lot... She isn't the best learner in academics though. Tokatsu: I see... So tomorrow we're gonna investigate the alley you found those blueprints. Hopefully we'll find those people who dropped them. Matt: Yeah.. At least we managed to sort of... Tokatsu: Bond? I doubt that. Matt: Yeah me too, but we're over initial hostilities, right? Tokatsu: Yes, that much can be agreed on. Pray that your mentor doesn't come here though. With the way things are he may kill both of us at once. Matt: Probably sure he'd kill me. This doesn't leave this room but, my mentor is freakin scary if ya disrespect him. Tokatsu: How would you know? Matt: ....Just a feeling. Matt recalled his previously callous behavior at that moment. Also remembering that he at a point after it fainted out of pure fear of his punishment made him shake his head violently. He quickly looked to Tokatsu. Matt: Just.... Trust me on this, if you piss him off, I'll take the fall. Tokatsu: Heh, why worry about the 'begrudging acquaintance'? I'm just prejudicial. Matt: You can be, but your friends, they're quite nice to me. And Ventus is like an older brother. I guess you could be like a mentor-figure Tokatsu: And replace your original? That's wounding of you to hurt him. Matt: I'm sure he wouldn't mind... Though trust me, I'm not here just to fight. But also to train, so I'd like training with all of you. Tokatsu: I'll see what we can do... After a good nights rest the three groups had split off, Matt and Tokatsu were on their way to the area Matt first was in Mizuha. Matt, despite being awe inspired at how the beastkin and human residents were being quite respectful of each other, he and Tokatsu went there for a mission, not to sightsee. Tokatsu: So somewhere around here is where you found it? Matt looked down the same alley, he nods and the two soon walk in. Soon the two were surrounded, by among other common MOR soldiers, the two men from before. One of them wielding two swords, and the other wielding an odd-looking glaive. ???: Huh, this is all that force sent? A kid and an ant? Tokatsu: Tch, I never thought you two would show up where ya lost the blueprints. ???: Heh, we'll be taking those back now! The two ready their weapons, from the shadows they show themselves, both of them beastkin, one of them being based off a grizzly bear, and the other a German Shepard. ???: Heh, allow us to introduce ourselves *strikes glaive to the ground, electricity sparking about it's blade* I'm Erreku. I'm the head of the Nox Nyctores Revival Project... And over here is my co-conspirator Hono Hono nods as he readies his dual blades, which are now blazing. Tokatsu quickly took a defensive stance, his gloves emitting an icy aura. Matt: Tokatsu, what are you doing? Tokatsu: Defending ourselves, get ready! You might learn a thing or two in the ensuing fight! Plunged into battle again, Matt shrugs. He quickly takes his stance, his armagus Shokubai resting in his right hand. Category:Novel Chapter